


First Meetings

by Libia, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Category: Mr.Robot
Genre: AU Vampire, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Tyrell Vampire, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/pseuds/Libia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: Elliot is the name of the human who has captured him, he’s strange, and this man is out of his comprehension. He’s always given him confusing signals. The second time that Tyrell saw him, the human did something that woke up his curiosity; there in the middle of the room full of both companies’ highest executives, Elliot was changing documents that proved Terry Colby guilty. Thanks to that, he’d be able to take the position he’s wished for the most part of the last decade.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [De Primeros Encuentros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452246) by [Libia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/pseuds/Libia), [Tyrelliot (SlashShips)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot). 



> Hi english isn't my first language,Thanks a lot to Miryam! who beated my fic, if you can read in spanish the original version is De Vampiros y Hackers ;)  
> If you love Tyrelliot Join us :  
> https://www.facebook.com/Tyrelliotship/

The first time the vampire saw him he knew he’d have to make him his in every possible way. He’s never had so much hunger for anyone like he’s got for him, for his blood. Tyrell can feel it at the distance, the strong sound of his heart, a sign of a man with a powerful will. Maybe because of this, he was surprised by his answer when they met -Just a tech- his words the exact opposite to his posture and glare. In moments like that he wished he’d had _The mind power_.

The mind power. One of the many abilities that belonged to _The oldest Vampires_. But he’s not one of them. He doesn’t have that kind of ability, perceiving other people’s emotions is all he’s capable of. He’s complained about this to Johanna, his Maker in blood, but she just smiled in a mysterious way. It took him a long time before she finally gave him a proper answer.

 _\--- -Some vampires get special abilities the moment they’re turned, some don’t. There are also vampires who develop their abilities in time._ \---

He thought he was one of those vampires with no abilities at all, or maybe he just needed to wait a few centuries to develop it. And yet one day, for no apparent reason, she said:

_\--- It’ began with a dull noise, some fuzzy scenes, after that my empathy became stronger.---_

He immediately understood.

 _Elliot_ is the name of the human who has catched him, he’s strange, and this man is out of his comprehension. He’s always given him confusing signals. The second time that Tyrell saw him, the human did something that woke up his curiosity; there in the middle of the room full of both companies’ highest executives, Elliot was changing documents that proved Terry Colby guilty. Thanks to that, he’d be able to take the position he’s wished for the most part of the last decade.

Of course, _interim_ was the extra word, he was pretty sure Elliot was the one that could take it off. He’d use all his resources if he had to.  
The best lawyers of the firm were called for an interview by him; he couldn't offer a high position at ECorp because of the proximity of both companies… unless Elliot made it himself.

  
_\--- Give a man a gun and he can rob a bank, give a man a bank and he can rob the world.---_

This was his mojo, the phrase he’d repeat to help himself meet his goals. The vampire was at the middle of the Director Board, ordering, showing off his power with an elaborated speech redacted to impress. But the thing is that Elliot wasn't anyone, he’d proven that by refusing his proposal. Tyrell dismissed the lawyers, and approached him to make the earlier promise that this was not only work, _true_.

Tyrell wished he could turn this human by his side.Elliot standing as an equal into a vampire. That was the main offer. _The American dream_ or anyone in the world’s dream to be fair since the Humanity knew for a fact that the Vampires weren't a mith because they were real but in a different way of what Hollywood had romanticized in Dracula and other's vampire's films.Vampires turning to dust by setting a foot inside a Church, monsters fearing Crucifixes or any other religious symbol. The only truth about them was that they feared sunlight and most importantly, they’re _eternal_. They remain with the same appearance they had at the time of conversion with all their senses amplified.

Tyrell offered all to him without hesitation.An entry to a destination beyond time and yet,again,the human declined, the vampire didn’t know what to do. Wagner’s music sounded in his head.Tragedy in his hearth because he didn’t think of… _rejection_ as an answer.


End file.
